fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Megumi Ueda
|idol-school = Rising Star Academy|idol-basic-coord = Charmed Model Coord|katakana = 上田恵|romaji = Ueda Megumi}}Megumi Ueda (上田恵 Ueda Megumi) is an idol created by Cure Wonder. She will be used in a currently unknown project. She is a sexy type idol who uses the brand Royal Rose. Personality Megumi is a very indolent and very apathetic girl who is believes that she should be entitled to get everything she wants with little to no effort from her. She is only passionate when working towards a goal, especially if it increases or maintains her reputation; otherwise, she will give in or give up easily. She appears to be unenthusiastic when it comes to her idol activities. Megumi is lazy and stubborn on goals she finds unworthy, and will only put in effort towards goals she finds worthy. She is unwilling to try anything she finds uninteresting and is rather arrogant. Megumi often calls herself "Idol Queen Megumi" or "Reine Megumi" and uses French words in her sentences. She has two laughs: "hihihi~!" for happiness or humor and "ohohoho~" for mischief or excitement. Megumi often starts rivalries and is either entertained or bored by competition; she often drags others to her selfish plans. She can be a mooch at times, especially around her friends. She is used to getting attention and being looked up to due to being the oldest child. Megumi also likes to give and refer to herself by nicknames; she only refers to people by nicknames if she really likes or really dislikes them, otherwise she simply addresses them by the suffix of "-san" or no suffix at all. Appearance Megumi has pale skin, purple eyes, and platinum blonde hair that reaches slightly past her thighs and is in a hime cut. She also wears a purple bow in her hair. She usually wears her Rising Star Academy school uniform. When out in public, she wears a Lace Denim Vest, a Fringe Camel Skirt, and a pair of Purple Boots with Cameo. History Megumi is the second child of a family of seven. She comes from a popular, well-known family; her mother is a designer and a fashion magazine writer, her father is a talent agent, her older brother is a producer-in-training, her younger sister is a well-known idol and a successful student of Meteor Academy, her youngest twin brother is a designer-in-training, and her youngest twin sister is a child idol and child model. Megumi's potential as an idol was noticed and expected by her family, especially her mother and older brother. She was known by others at her old school as "the slacker" since, despite her intelligence, she did little to no work. Megumi was tired of being called a slacker and decided to study idols and fashion, and practice her singing, dancing, modeling, and acting to get out of a normal classroom. When her parents told her about Rising Star Academy, they ordered her to prepare for the entrance exam and she decided to transfer from her old school to Rising Star Academy in order to show the people at her old school that she is someone special. Despite not preparing like her parents told her to, she passed the entrance exam and the live audition; she barely managed to enroll in Rising Star Academy and the school let her in because they were a struggling school and they needed more potential idols. Her entrance number was 117. Chronology Rising Star Academy or Bust! WIP Etymology Ueda (上田) means "above field" as a contrast to Nakamura. Megumi (恵) means "favor" or "benefit". This refers to how Rising Star Academy staff views her and how self-entitled she is. Performance Details Mastery of Appeals Megumi has the ability to perform up to four appeals with little to no effort; it is rumored that she is able to perform more than four appeals and she brags about doing so, but since that takes more effort from her and she is known to be quite lazy, she chooses not to do so. She also can perform other idols' appeals that she has seen before exactly or almost exactly from memory, but prefers to do sexy or magical appeals. Mastery of Modeling Megumi excels at modeling. When doing modeling work, she poses with passion and beauty. Many modeling agencies and fashion magazines enjoy working with her and often contact her to work with them. Mastery of Singing She has an excellent singing voice. Fans and critics, especially fans, describe her voice as a combination of a siren with an angel. Her vocal range is between a mezzo-soprano and a soprano, but she is famous for singing soubrette. Quotes "I, Megumi Ueda, shall be crowned Idol Queen! After all, I deserve that title more than anyone else." Trivia *Her sign is Capricorn. *She is meant to be a complete contrast to Cure Wonder's character Gekijou Nakamura. *Megumi is similar to Azami Nakamura. **Both are sexy type idols. **Both have/had arrogant personalities. **Both are considered to be the favored sibling in the family. **Both are spoiled by their parents. *Megumi is called "Megumi-ue" by her fans and refers herself by that when talking to them. *She enjoys collecting cosmetics, especially lipstick and nail polish. *Her other nickname "Siren Angel" comes from her singing voice and it inspires a drama with the title including it. Category:Sexy Idol Category:Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder